Sophie 'Sophz' Echidnahog
"So many things to discover, but we only live once, I'm gonna start living now" (Sophz Hedgechidna, ソフィーエキドナ-ヘッジホッグ, is a fan based person (C)) Background Story IN WORKING, PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THE PAGE, THANKS! Personality Abilities Interactions with other characters [[Tara Rabbit|Tarz Rabbit]] Sophz and Tarz have been friends for a while now. They have heaps in common, such as reading tastes and music as well. Sophz and Tarz and always giggling and talking loudly. They have been friends for about 6 or 7 years, they love to draw and are parterns everywhere the go. They are in the same Team, '[[Team Chaos]]' together as well. [[Abigail 'Abby' Fox|Abi Fox]] Abi and Sophz have not as much in common as Sophz and Tarz but still great friends. Abi and Sophz are usally very werid around people and walking up to them saying werid stuff. Abi is always in [[Team Chaos]] as well as Sophz, Tarz and Jacqui. [[Jacqui the Hedgehog|Jacqui Hedgehog]] Jacqui is a part of Sophz's family. In the future, Sophz found her on the street and took her into her family. Jacqui travels back in time so she can hang with all her friends. Jacqui and Sophz have been good friends for about 6 years and they are always making eachother laugh. Jacqui has a little friend called Carra who always hangs out with her, so sometimes Sophz dosnt really get to see Jacqui. [[Josh Rabbit]] Josh is a very good and close friend with Sophz, they have only know eachother for about 1 or 3 years but have allot in common. Sophz kicks Josh at the leg and he runs away, pretending to cry. The laugh about the silliest things together that no one else really understands. Whenever Josh comes over he always hogs the trampoline and Sophz dosnt get a turn. Blake the Hedgehog Blake happens to 'like-like' Sophz but dosnt know how to tell her. Blake tries to show that he has a secret for her, but its very hard for him because of his shyness. He is her team, and always hopes to be near her. They have allot in common such as drawing and music and everything. When is around his friends her teases Sophz, but she know that he dosnt really mean it. Flash the Hedgehog Flash is always with Tarz but Sophz and him get alone very good. They have allot in common, whenever she thinks of Silver she has a flashback of Silver. She can misscall him Silver at times, but Flash understands why. Teams Sophz was in 2 teams, [[Team Chaos]] and another team with Briahna hedgehog and Tarz Hedgehog. Sophz and Briahna over the years didnt become the best of friends, so she left Briahna's and Tarz's team and stayed in Team Chaos. She is the power and 2nd skill type Theme Songs Sophz has 2 theme songs, [http://youtu.be/31QJIFJPShU Paramore- Emergency] and [http://youtu.be/Ci82YSg65N0 Hey Monday- Set Off]. Sophz and Tarz's theme together is [http://youtu.be/anaOGq00IVA Give it Up] and the Team Chaos theme is [http://youtu.be/cU5bTsotFnU Leave it All to me] Facts *Sophz was born with black fur. *She plays the drums and loves to sing. *She is called 'emo' and 'goth' by her friends allot. *She is a very good drawer. *Her favorite colour and lucky colour is green.[[Video:Paramore Emergency Lyrics|thumb|289px|right|Everything belongs to thier owners]] *Her lucky number is 6513. *She loves punk, emo and heavy metal music. *She ran away from home at the age of 5, because of her brothers were fighting allot *She has a black birthmark on her left arm. *She loves hot weather but hates sweat. *She loves sour lollies. *She buys clothes and makes her own clothes out of them. ﻿